


Aftermath

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [15]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Aftermath

The ocean’s tide swept all shattered debris

Away, all proof of you and I agreed

Away all truth, submerged ’neath spitting sea

Mute tongued, fair marred mirage stood ne’er to cede…

And I stood there on the shore, and beheld the dissolution of my efforts

The destruction of my vows, the damning of my love

The fracturing of my sparkling home, the one we’d built together

The accord we had written, the contract we had signed, the pact we had struck…

just lay there, sprawled on the sand, strewn amidst the belongings we once shared

And you stared back at me, blankly, with rocks clenched in your fists

But the glass that had shattered was scattered at _my _feet

You had lobbed your fury at our castle from a distance

And you swept it all into the spiraling depths, were the reminders couldn’t reach you, where the shards couldn’t cut you

And where I couldn’t recover the remains

And the agreement we had reached, the one we had sworn to each other, just bled into the lapping water, ink mixing with the red dripping from my feet…

You watched on in silence, a pale spirit against the gray sands…

Convention’s bleeding line did stripe sand black

The ebbing temptress leeching parchment ink

Adrift, the swirl of love once pledged was sapped

A kiss blown ‘tween silent lips did cause the glass to sink…


End file.
